


The Not-So-Great Debate

by celli



Series: Babysitting'verse [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chromatic Character, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The littlest constituents take part in the democratic process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Great Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Caro for the beta and out_there for the encouragement.

"...which is exactly why the tax cuts I have proposed would be so successful." Lex folded his arms and worked hard on not looking smug.

"Good," Pete said.

"Not good," Eric said.

The smug look left Lex's face entirely. "What?"

Off to the side, Lana and Clark exchanged apprehensive looks. Not again.

"Not good at all."

"What are you talking about?" Pete asked incredulously. "He was forceful, he was credible--"

"He didn't stay on message. He went over time. And he smirked."

"I did not--"

"Okay, maybe he smirked," Pete argued, missing the deathly glare Lex aimed at him, "but I--"

"Smirking is hardly a--"

"He has to stay focused, he has to--"

"--hits it hard, that's what--"

"Boys." Lana's voice startled them all into silence. "You've woken up your littlest constituents."

Laura and P.J., both in their pajamas, looking tousled, were standing in the door of the guest room they'd been settled into. The one that Lex had sworn had thick enough walls that they wouldn't hear the late-night debate prep. P.J. just looked confused; Laura, however, had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Uh-oh," Lana whispered to Clark. "The last time I saw that look, she was trying to push P.J. out of his high chair for eating her cookie."

Clark blinked at her. "Your children scare me."

"Tell me about it," Lana said, managing an unexpected lapful of P.J. Laura marched straight to the arguing men.

"You're yelling!" she said, jamming her small fists onto her hips. "You woke me up AND you woke Petey up."

"I'm sorry, baby," Lex said, bending down to hug her.

But Laura was wise to the ways of proper behavior. "Don't say sorry to me, young lady," she said in such a perfect imitation of her mother that Pete and Clark both choked. Lex miraculously kept a straight face. She pointed at Pete and Eric. "Say sorry to them!"

The Mayor of Metropolis stared down the four-year-old girl in front of him. She stared fiercely back. "You behave," she told him.

"At least she didn't call me a young lady again," Lex murmured. He looked up. "I'm sorry, Pete. I'm sorry, Eric," he said with dignity.

"Uh--we're sorry, too," Pete said hastily when his daughter turned on him. "Aren't we Eric?"

"Very sorry." Eric crouched down to Laura's eye level. "We're just worried," he explained. "The debate tomorrow is really important."

"I know! It's so Uncle Lex can be President."

Lex laughed hard and long. "Oh, I love this kid of yours, Pete." He grabbed Laura and pulled her up in the air, dipping and twirling her in a circle. "Senator first, Laura baby. Then President."

"Fine. But stop yelling, okay?"

"Okay. Here." Lex carried her over to where Clark and Lana were sitting, and deposited her carefully in Clark's lap. "You sit here and be the moderator, can you do that?" At her confused look, he clarified, "The person who tells the candidates not to yell."

"Oh! Okay." She leaned against Clark and adopted her most serious look. "I will."

"All right. Let's try that last question again, okay, Eric? Without the 'yelling.' And this time I'll stay on message, stay under time, stay forceful, and--"

"Don't smirk," four people finished for him.

Lex tossed a glare over his shoulder at Clark and Lana. "You behave," he echoed Laura, then turned back and assumed his debate stance. "Go for it."

"Mayor Luthor, what do you believe..."


End file.
